END
by MaruuSchzimmy
Summary: POSIBLE SPOILER/...E.N.D solo podría despertar cuando encontrara un cuerpo el cual aceptara su maldición. Poseer a un humano era lo mas despreciable, pero ¿Qué pasaría si Natsu no lo fuera?
1. Debilidad

**_Fairy Tail_** pertenece a **_Hiro Mashima_**.

_Esta historia me pertenece, mas bien a mi imaginación pero es lo mismo._

Inspirado en el fanart de rboz, pueden encontrarla en tumblr por el mismo nombre.

* * *

**Lo siento pero no lo siento xD**  
**Si quieren culpar a alguien sera a tumblr y sus headcanons. Trate de soportarlo pero mi estúpida imaginación no se contuvo.**

**Lo que van a leer obviamente no va a suceder pero bueno, hago esto por diversión xD**

**Espero les guste.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Debilidad**_

_**.**_

* * *

No había nada que pudiera hacer. Debía traer a Natsu de regreso, hacerlo volver a la realidad. No dejaba que ninguna magia lo tocara, atacaba a cualquiera que se acercaba. Ese estúpido de Mard Geer se había salido con la suya.

— ¡Natsu reacciona!- grito Erza al tratar de acercarse a él pero de nuevo la lanzo lejos golpeándose con algunos escombros.

Todo eso los había tomado por sorpresa, nunca nadie espero que E.N.D poseería el cuerpo de Natsu y eso había sido de lo mas fácil. Silver le había advertido que la magia de ese demonio era el fuego. Debió haberlo esperado y se llamaba a si mismo un estúpido por no haberlo notado. Natsu no solo era un mago portador del fuego sino también un dragón slayer. Podía convertir las partes de su cuerpo y asimilarlo como si fuera un dragon, una criatura mítica al igual que un demonio. Eso solo había sido una razón mas tomar control de su cuerpo y magia, no encontraría otra oportunidad así.  
Mard Geer no se había percatado de ese detalle, creía que era un simple humano tratando de sobrevivir pero en cuanto lo noto, no perdió el tiempo y todo había sido culpa de Natsu.

El mismo había revelado su identidad y poder, el mayor y estúpido error que jamás cometió. Era algo que debía esperar de él, no podía mantener la boca cerrada ni un momento.

Cuando vio que Mard Geer sonreía tenebrosamente y dejaba al descubierto el libro que cargaba en sus manos, supo que todo estaría perdido. Algún tipo de magia negra salió de sus paginas y se lanzo contra Natsu a toda velocidad. Trataron de acercarse, ayudarlo pero esa cosa los alejo. Parecía doloroso y el chico luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para lograr resistir pero al final fue inútil.

— Creo que no hay otra opción.

— Aun podemos...

— Lucy.- la reprendió.— El también esta sufriendo ¿Crees que le agrada lastimar a sus amigos?

— Gray...- suplicó. Debía haber otra manera de detenerlo.

Él también quería creerlo ¿En que momento todo cambio? ¿En que momento debía acabar con su mejor amigo? No le agradaba la idea pero no había otra opción. Trato de pensar en algo pero su mente estaba en blanco. Gray tenia el poder para hacerle frente, se lo debía. Natsu lo detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de desperdiciar su vida en la Isla Galuna pero esta situación era muy diferente. Debía acabarlo con sus propias manos y no quería hacerlo, no quería.

— Gray-sama.- escucho la voz de Juvia y sintió su cálida mano descansar sobre su hombro. Nadie mas que ella sabría lo difícil que era eso para él.

— Lo se.- apretó su puño dejando salir un poco de su magia tratando de tomar las fuerzas que necesitaba. Jamás imagino que llegaría el momento en el que pelearía con Natsu en serio, pero no dejaría que esa cosa tomara control de su cuerpo aun si tuviera que terminar con él.

.

.

.

.

Solo observaba como Gray se lanzaba contra Natsu una y otra vez mientras los demás lo apoyaban, menos ella.  
No tenia las fuerzas suficientes, su magia estaba prácticamente agotada y no podría hacerle frente aunque quisiera, incluso Gray estaba teniendo problemas.  
Ice devil slayer, era la única posibilidad que tenían y también la ultima. Nada podría hacerlo entrar en razón.  
Había tratando de acercarse pero Natsu solo la habia lanzado lejos. Su fuego era asfixiante y peligroso, solo había tocado su pierna por un segundo y pensó que moriría. No era la primera vez que su fuego la quemaba pero ese no era el fuego de Natsu, sino de E.N.D.

— ¡Lucy!

¿Por qué no podía hacer algo mas? Sus amigos estaban tratando con todas sus fuerzas de devolverlo a la realidad, todos estaban luchando, ella debía hacer lo mismo.  
Escucho varias voces llamar su nombre, levanto su rostro y entonces lo vio, acercándose a ella a toda velocidad. Se petrifico en su lugar sin poder moverse. Natsu se lanzo contra ella pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros.

Lucy se paralizo, nunca había sentido tanto miedo. El cuerpo del chico estaba cubierto de marcas negras como si fueran tatujes, sus manos parecían unas garras y de su cabeza salían un par de cuernos. Algún tipo de alas cornudas comenzaban a salir de su espalda y sus pupilas eran de un color negro oscuro, sin rastro de vida. No solo parecía un demonio, estaba convirtiéndose en uno.

— Nat...- estaba apunto de llamarlo cuando él levanto una ''mano'' acercándola a su rostro. Tal vez la había reconocido. «_Error_»

Natsu tomo el rostro de Lucy y lo apretó tratando de aplastarlo con sus propias garras. La rubia abrió los ojos buscando cualquier cosa que la ayudara, dolía, dolía demasiado. Trato de apartar el brazo de Natsu tirando de él pero solo quemo su mano, algún tipo de escamas estaban saliendo de su piel. Sintió que la alzaba y lo confirmo en cuanto no pudo sentir el suelo. Cualquier intento parecía imposible pero debía hacerlo, estiro su brazo hasta su rostro y acaricio su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos y por un segundo pareció haber una respuesta. El dolor de detuvo por un momento, ya no estaba lastimándola. La dejo de nuevo sobre el suelo sorprendiéndola, Natsu aun estaba luchando contra E.N.D, aun no se rendía.  
Sintió una de sus manos tocar su espalda y la otra a su nuca atrayéndola mas hacia su cuerpo ¿Acaso estaba tratando de abrazarla? Tal vez buscaba algún tipo de apoyo, algo que lo ayudara a sobrellevar eso.

— Lo siento Lucy.- murmuro cerca de su oído, su voz era irreconocible.

Lucy se sorprendió y las lagrimas se juntaron en su ojos, él estaba ahí adentro. Iba a alejarse para poder mirarlo cuando sintió un terrible dolor en su espalda.

Natsu enterró sus garras en la delicada piel de la rubia provocando un grito desgarrador por parte de ella. Quemaba, ardía, dolía, todo al mismo tiempo. Estaba perforando su piel.  
Gray se lanzo contra Natsu y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro lanzándolo a varios metros, por fin había tenido una oportunidad.

— Atácalo mientras este distraído, eres el único que puede lograr causarle algún daño.- ordeno Erza mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas a un lado de Lucy, sus heridas eran preocupantes. — Debemos hacer que E.N.D salga de cuerpo.

Gray asintió y fue al lugar en donde Natsu había caído. Wendy estaba ocupada lidiando con las 2000 faces junto con la ayuda de los magos del continente, sus heridas no podían ser sanadas.

— ¿Por qué no huiste Lucy?- la ayudo a reincorporarse.

— Natsu... él...- dijo con dificultad.

— Esta siendo controlado por E.N.D, podría matarte en un segundo. No trates de acercarte a...

Un rugido mezclado con un grito de dolor se escucho a varios metros seguido por Gray que era lanzado hacia ellas cayendo en escombros y piedras.

— ¡Gray!- exclamo Erza y fue tras él. Vio como trato de ponerse de pie por si solo con dificultad, estaba exhausto, todos lo estaban. — ¿Estas bien?

Limpio el hilo de sangre que caía por sus labios.— Perfectamente.

— Es imposible, no podemos detenerlo.- Gajeel llego en las mismas condiciones que Gray. Estaban completamente heridos y sin haber conseguido algún cambio.

— Tal vez si Juvia...- la peliazul trato de ayudar.

— No podemos... solo míralo.- dijo Gray bastante preocupado, ni siquiera con el poder de su padre había podido hacer algo.

Flamas negras salieron del cuerpo de Natsu tratando de devorarlo, el chico gritaba en dolor y todo eso lo hacia aun mas difícil. Todos se sentían igual, era horrible no poder ayudar a su amigo. Toda esperanza estaba perdiéndose.

— Ya no pueden hacer nada.- escucharon una voz a lo lejos saliendo de una nube de polvo. Mard Geer. — La transformación esta a punto de completarse.

Ese maldito aun seguía con vida y por supuesto que lo seguiría hasta que sus planes salieran como lo había planeado.

— ¿Qué...- la sonrisa se borro de su rostro petrificándolo en su lugar al igual que todos los que observaban esa escena. No se atrevería, no debía hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

Lucy caminaba con dificultad acercándose a Natsu cada vez mas. Él la había salvado demasiadas veces, ahora era su turno de hacerlo.  
Escucho como todos llamaban su nombre tratando de detenerla, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.  
Apenas tenia las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse en pie, sentía como si hubieran taladrado su cuerpo y así había sido. Sintió las llamas golpear su cuerpo pero ignoro el dolor, Natsu también estaba sufriendo.

_Detente._

Su mirada oscura y tenebrosa se poso en ella invitándola al sufrimiento, era aterrador.

_No sigas._

Tomo el aire suficiente para soportar ese sofocante dolor, levanto el rostro, alejo su miedo y sin doblegarse continuo.

_¡Detente!_

Ella lo sabia.

— Yo no me he rendido... y se que tu tampoco lo has hecho.- miro como su mano se cubría de un fuego extraño, un fuego que no era el suyo. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia y no iba a permitir que lo hiciera, el simplemente no podía dejarla sola. — ¡NATSU!

Su llamado retumbo en cada escombro a su alrededor seguido por un sonido perforador.  
Todos miraron sin poder creerlo y cesaron sus intentos por traspasar esa barrera que Natsu había puesto. Él no podría hacerlo, era imposible.  
Lucy sintió un pequeño dolor a un costado de su estomago pero al poco tiempo no siento nada. Un liquido subió por su garganta ahogándola sintiendo la necesidad de toser y así lo hizo. Sangre salió de su boca salpicando a Natsu en su pecho y continuo escurriendo por sus labios hasta su barbilla, había perforado un costado de su estomago con sus garras y fuego.

— Lo sabia.- sonrió y salió mas sangre de sus labios. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, llevo una mano hacia el rostro de Natsu y limpio las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. — Sabia que volverías.- sintió que sus ojos se cerraban y sus fuerzas se iban. Su cuerpo cayo sobre el pecho del chico enterrando aun mas sus filosas garras.

Natsu saco delicadamente ese ataque de su delicado cuerpo y sostuvo a Lucy cuidando de que no cayera al suelo. Sus manos temblaron al ver la sangre de Lucy en ellas, la sangre que él mismo había ocasionado.  
Hubo un silencio agonizante hasta que Natsu soltó un grito desgarrador junto con un rugido cubriéndose por sobras negras en forma de remolinos.

— ¡Natsu!- escucho que alguien lo llamaba pero no importaba, no importaba nada. Había lastimado a Lucy y todo había sido culpa suya. No debió dejarse manipular, debió luchar con mas fuerzas, su debilidad había lastimado a Lucy.

En un segundo todo rastro de magia oscura desapareció dejando sentir un frío espeluznante. Por fin podían acercarse a Natsu y Lucy pero nadie quería hacerlo, se quedaron a pocos metros de ahí. El pelirrosa la miraba fijamente sin mover un musculo. La rubia estaba sobre el suelo en un profundo sueño del cual no despertaría pronto. Su piel estaba sucia y quemada y su cuerpo cubierto de raspones y sangre ¿Qué había hecho?

— Busquen a Wendy.- dijo en un hilo de voz que todos escucharon perfectamente.

Se quito su chaqueta y la coloco sobre el frío cuerpo de Lucy, estaba perdiendo su color.

— ¿No fui claro?- todos se paralizaron, era aun mas tenebroso que cuando E.N.D estaba en su cuerpo. — ¡Traigan a Wendy!- gruño.

Todos se miraron y asintieron. Juvia dio la vuelta y corrió a toda velocidad en busca de la pequeña maga.

— Natsu...- Erza camino hacia ellos.

— ¡No te acerques!- advirtió sin levantar su rostro.— No la toques.- su voz tembló al igual que su cuerpo. Se culparía por esto el resto de su vida.

Erza ignoro toda advertencia y se inclino justo a su lado.— No fue tu culpa, jamás la lastimarías.

— Lo es... yo le hice esto.

— Se lo merece.- esa odiosa voz llego a sus oídos haciéndolo enfurecer. — No debió entrometerse y ahora esta muerta.

— ¿Natsu?- pregunto la pelirroja al verlo ponerse de pie.

— Lucy no esta muerta.- su mirada se oscureció y apretó su puño enterrando las uñas haciéndolo sangrar.— Pero tu si lo estarás.- su cuerpo actuó por si solo. Se lanzo contra Mard con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Nunca había estado mas furioso en su vida y todos ellos pagarían por lo que habían hecho, así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

* * *

.

.

.

**Final abierto xD no se me ocurrió otra cosa para terminarlo. Aunque creo que tiene la oportunidad ser un two-shot... Ustedes deciden! **

**Espero sus opiniones. **  
**Gracias por leer! Bye bye! **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Aviso

**Lamento las molestias, pero el capitulo que publique simplemente no lo soporto. **  
**Tal parece lo dejaré en oneshot. Si decido cambiar el rumbo de la historia o hacer otra continuación lo verán después. **

**Realmente lo siento, pero no creo que sea apropiado que lean algo de lo cual yo no estoy convencida. **

**Pueden imaginarse el final que quieran. **  
**Nos leemos en otra actualización!**

_Maru Schzimmy._


End file.
